Happily Ever After
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Regina wakes up Emma but Emma is still worried about the curse. Will they still get their Happily Ever Ater? Find out and please review sequel to Emma's Gone


Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time characters wish I did

Happily Ever After

On a dark night a loan figure crept up to a grassy hill with a shovel in hand. A small tombstone read Here lies Emma Swan the hero whose sacrifice saved everyone happiness may she rest in peace forever. A tear rolled down the stranger's face as they dug into the earth until a crystal coffin appeared. Inside the coffin a beautiful blonde woman slept and the stranger had a smile on her face. Waving her hands in the air the coffin opened and the young woman floated into her arms. "I have found a way to awaken you my love", the stranger whispered in the woman's ear. The stranger let out a whistle and out of the black mist came a white stallion. The stranger climbed on the horse and carried the sleeping woman to a little cottage in the glen. Her name was Regina otherwise known as the Evil Queen who cast a horrible curse on all fairy tale characters trapping them in the real world and they had no idea who they were. Emma was the name of the sleeping woman in Regina's arms who was the savior that could break the curse. At first she was only there to see her son that she gave up for adoption many years ago. His name was Henry and Regina tried many ways to make Emma leave for three reason. One Regina did not want to lose Henry, Emma would break the curse and most importantly Regina was in love with Emma and could not bear to see her heart broken again. They made their way to the cottage and Regina placed Emma on the bed. "At last we will be together my darling", she said softly as she kissed Emma's sweet lips. After a few minutes nothing happened and Regina was starting to worry but soon Emma let out a breath and her eyes opened again.

Emma slowly sat up and looked around ", What happened the last thing I remember was biting into an apple turnover and now I'm here so what happened?" she asked her voice a little dry.

"Emma your alive!" Regina cried out as she pounced on the startled woman covering her with kisses.

"Regina what the mphf", Emma tried to say but Regina covered her mouth with her own as Regina tried to deepen the kiss.

"Hush my darling your safe now and nothing will ever take you away from me ever again I'm so sorry my sweet that I treated you so horribly I was scared that if l loved you that my heart will get broken", Regina told her as she continued kissing every inch of Emma's skin she could reach.

" But Regina I died I supposed to be dead I can't stay alive something bad will happen what does this mean about the curse and you're in love with me when did this happen how long was I out where is Henry mpfh", Emma questioned but Regina caught her off with another kiss.

"You ask too many questions my sweet Emma and the curse is broken so now we can be happy again now relax and let me hold you", Regina replied as she wrapped her arms around Emma. But Emma still continued to protest as she broke free of Regina's grasp.

"Let's just calm down and rewind real quick ok you framed me for a crime that I didn't commit framed my mother for murder and ruined a lot of people's lives but then I "_died_" and now you are telling me that you were in love with me this whole time", Emma questioned.

Tears spilled from Regina's eyes and she cried out ", Yes, I gave into my anger and pride instead of following my heart all those times we fought I just wanted to hold you instead I slapped you because Graham got to kiss you instead of me that nearly broke my heart so I killed him that way he wouldn't be any competition but I still lost you anyway". "Emma I am so sorry for everything I will make amends just as long as you stay with me promise me you'll never leave me!"

Emma's eyes went wide as she softly replied", Regina I'm sorry but you need help I am going to find Mr. Gold so he can explain to me if the curse will remain unbroken then I am going to say hello to Henry and everyone else".

"What if Rumpelstilskin says the curse will be brought back if you stay alive?" Regina questioned as a tone of fear entered her voice.

"As much as I would like to stay with you and Henry I will gladly give up my life so everyone else can have their happily ever after", she replied as she headed toward the door.

"Emma stop get back here!" Regina shouted.

"I'm sorry Regina if I don't come back odds are I'm dead again I do love you surprisingly enough and this is good-bye for now", Emma answered as she slowly turned the cottage door knob.

"No!" Regina screamed as iron chains grabbed Emma's arms and legs and chained her to the bed.

"Are you insane Regina let me go?" Emma shouted as she tried to free herself.

"Sorry sweetheart can't let you do that we belong together forever and nothing will take you from ever again", Regina told her as ripped off Emma's shirt and kissed her golden skin.

"Regina stop the curse I have to fix it", moaned Emma as Regina pulled her bra off with her teeth.

"The only thing you have to worry about darling is the pleasure I'm about to give you", Regina whispered in her ear as she bit down on Emma's nibble. Emma screamed out Regina's name as the chains disappeared. Regina stuck her tongue deep into Emma's mouth causing Emma to moan again. Even when they broke away Regina sent a trail of kisses down Emma's neck while Emma removed Regina's shirt and bra. While Regina was kissing Emma's neck Emma was biting Regina's breast. With a rough hand Regina just shoved Emma's face in her breasts as Regina moaned with pleasure. More clothes came off until they were completely naked where only a thin sheet covered them. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry I died on you", Emma whispered.

"I sorry for all the horrible things I did to you", Regina whispered.

"How I wish these days could last forever", Emma replied.

Frowning Regina asked", Why can't they last forever my dear?"

"If the curse still exists", Emma began but Regina cut her off.

"Emma darling if the curse still exists then I would not have my powers and we would be in my mansion not in some cottage", Regina told her.

"Your rite honey so the curse is broken and I can stay with you forever and Henry can have both of his mother's", Emma exclaimed happily.

"Well I hope you realize now that I am never going to let you out of my sight ever again", Regina told her as she kissed Emma.

"Really since when did you become so overprotective huh?" Emma asked as she gave Regina a sly smile.

"Since you died and I thought I lost you forever", Regina replied innocently.

"Well I promise I won't be dying anytime soon", Emma vowed.

"Good cause you're not allowed to die", Regina said firmly.

"Whatever you say my Queen", Emma told her. "I love you Regina", She said softly.

"I love you to now quick talking so I can kiss you again", Regina said as they kissed each other both happy that they got their happily ever after.

The end


End file.
